monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon/@comment-71.59.226.247-20150829221311/@comment-25075355-20150917162530
@Enriyu "Just like you said it is war and ... ... that same judgment is applied to the mamono funny." Oh okay. I think I'm starting to get it. It is my problem that I didn't make my statement clear enough. The reason that makes me think Demon Lord > the Order is their intentions. The intention of Demon Lord : freedom, equality, preserving lives The intention of the order : absolute dominance, wiping out a whole race That's how Demon Lord win my full support. It's just that simple. That's exactly why I consider Demon Lord to be on the right side while the Order is on the wrong side. It might not be enough for you to believe who's on the right side. yea well, people have different standards. I can not do anything about it. "Than i said a mamono friendly country but the village consists of only humans" It DOES NOT make sense. Mamono friendly countries DO accept mamono immigrants. yea I think you mean "neutral" countries. I'll talk about neutral contries being raided by rogue mamonos in the last paragraph. "Also its always a nice excuse to say "this is only a small part of mamono" "the goverment has nothing to do with it"." But it is true. Most of those rogue mamonos aren't even registered citizen of Demon Lord. They don't take orders from anyone. So yea, Demon Lord's government did not organize those raids, they have nothing to do with them. "I can make the same "the part of the order that attacks mamono is a small minority group, the major part just wants to defend and stay uninfluenced by demonic energy". Nice excuse isnt it? " Are you saying those heroes and soldiers have nothing to do with the government organizations of the Order?? "And how can you call the order a super power if a single lilim with her minions converted the second strongest country of the order? And there are atleast 9 other lilims with their own minions. I wont bet on the order i can tell you that." Read the entries. The fall of Lescatie does not make the Order crumble to dust, okay? They just lost a big city. The Order still holds a very large territory and has a large amount of population. "So after invading a country druella '''destroys' this country by turning it into a dark demon realm"'' I don't think those many humans and soldiers who rage-surrendered during the fall of Lescatie would agree with your words. "all people who dont get fast enough away are forcebly changed into monsters" Druella did not lock down the border during and after the assault. People who didn't wish to live there were free to immigrate to other places. "and than she stops. Wow how noble of her. She must be a saint. So much consideration, respect for the normal human population in this country............... really nice example for the positiv view of mamono" That right! That's right! Keep misinterpreting my point like that! WOW I didn't know having the ability to control oneself make that person a saint! Just WOW Alright A lot of people seem to be very concerned about the radical faction of mamono. My point is, even Druella knows how to control herself, which means even the extremist mamono like her is not the psycho who wouldn't stop until occupying the whole world. And so, diplomacy will work! The Order CAN negotiate a ceasefire with Demon Lord to stop the aggression of Demon Realm... but I guess the Order will never cease their hostility anyway... "and it was even ordered by the Demon lord if i recall that right." No such information was given. "Well the Demon lord cant care for everyone..... their may be colleteral damage it is war after all......" Yea I know it's sad. Collateral damage is inevitable. Demon Lord already got her hands full, it doesn't seem that she has spare resources to build a task force acting like the United Nation Peacekeepers to protect every other country and keep rogue mamonos in line. Some mamonos are taking full advantage of the chaotic situation caused by the war to commit those "disorderly conducts". Many mamonos are transformed into intelligent beings not for very long, they are new to the society. So if they're not guided by some authority, they tend to follow their own instincts. Demon Lord's government can't do much about this YET, thanks to this ethnic cleansing war. @Party I loled at concentration camps ''- changes all mamono back to their former selves by a giant magic unharmfull wave of magic'' Genocide. '' hmm this reminds me of the concept of zombie virus... ''(Zombies are moving, right? I mean... they just lost the conscious and degraded to something that still has the instincts like eating everything including other people to stay alive... So they are still alive, I didn't kill them, no?)